


Hate to See Your Heartbreak

by TaraTyler



Series: Shuffle Challenge [12]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the Paramore song featuring Joy WilliamsPetra gets in touch with her compassionate side after Michael passes.





	Hate to See Your Heartbreak

Petra didn’t know what to do with the pain she could see in Jane, in every line of her face and in the way she held herself. Losing Michael had nearly destroyed the other woman. If it hadn’t been for Mateo, Petra was certain that Jane would not have lived through the experience. She wanted to comfort the woman who had somehow become her friend over these past years. Petra just couldn’t find the words. None of them, not one word in the entire universe could describe the hurt which consumed Jane.

Jane had once described the pain as waking up each morning to the dullest knife dragging across her heart and killing her slowly. Petra didn’t comprehend why she was so pained by Jane’s evident distress and heartache. Jane didn’t know where this compassionate side of the other woman came from, but she certainly appreciated the sentiment.

Petra arranged for Jane’s Mateo and her own twins to stay with Raf for the night. She ordered as much food as she could possibly carry and dragged it all to the Villanueva house. Jane answered the door in pajama pants and one of Michael’s many sky blue v-neck t-shirts. Her hair was limp and oily, bruises lining her under eyes. Jane had lost a significant amount of weight. She brushed past the other woman into the house and called for Alba and Xiomara to join in.

“Jane, go shower and put on your own clothing. Preferably something that actually fits you.” Petra ordered dropping the bags on the dining room table and directing them all as though she owned the place. Xo and Alba joined them, looking confused but pleasantly surprised. “We’re having a ladies’ night.”

“Petra, this is all very surprisingly kind of you, but I don’t really feel up to it. Right now I just want to be alone for a while.” Jane said, her voice tainted with exhaustion and listlessness.

“I wasn’t asking, Jane.” Petra pointed towards the bathroom. “Just go, and I will drop off some more acceptable clothes for you to put on.” her tone was so completely no-nonsense that Jane went immediately to do as she bid.

“Thank you, Petra, she really needed this. Jane would never admit to it, but you have been a great help to her these past few weeks.” Alba said and Zo translated.

“She hasn’t been willing to listen to either of us. Almost as though she doesn’t want to begin to put herself back together yet. Petra, you’re just so horrendously bossy that she has no choice” Xo added.

“I’m certain that I have no idea of what you’re talking about.” Petra replied, though the words really did mean a lot. “Thank you, though. Let’s set the table. We can’t allow her any excuses to escape back into her room away from us.”

The elder Villanueva women smiled back at her and Petra did her best to hide her own small grin.


End file.
